Mobile Suit Variation Volume 2
by dan-yoda
Summary: Sequel to Mobile Suit Variation Volume 1, this continues the what if story of 'what if the Federation lost the battle of solomon'
1. Eyes of the Devil

Mobile suit variation  
Volume ii  
  
By yodaman and ark  
  
The date is July 3rd, 0082. After the Federation's terrible defeat at the battle of Solomon, the Principality of Zeon slowly took control of the world and the seven Terran colonies. A rebellion grew among the former members of the Federation and they began a second war between the Federation and Zeon. Zeon, with better technology and leadership, quickly began their onslaught against the rebels and slowly wiped out their simple based. The destruction of Amazon base made rebel commander Heinz Baer very angry, and he sought out to destroy Zeon, but he would need the help of his former best friend, Francis Backmeyer, to accomplish his goals. Heinz went to Arcadia base in New Zealand to convince Francis, who was then a Zaku pilot, to try to convince Heinz to come back to the Federation, but Francis refused. Their conversation was interrupted by a surprise attack on Arcadia base by the Rebellion, and Heinz took Francis with him to their headquarters in Colorado.  
  
Meanwhile, Rebel president Revil arranged a meeting with the Zabi family, the dictatorial family that was in charge of Zeon, to negotiate peace between the two factions. While those talks were going on, Captain Char Aznable grabbed a team of bounty hunters to destroy all who ranked higher than him so that he would become Sovereign of Zeon. One of these assassins was Johnny Ridden, a skilled pilot who believed he was destroyed rebel scum, but he was actually taking the life of his lover, Lady Kycilia Zabi.  
  
After those turn of events, Heinz and his companions arrived at Colorado base, their destination, to find it in ruins. However, Francis uncovered a powerful new Gundam in the ruins of the city and a glimmer of hope for the rebellion.  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
EYES OF THE DEVIL  
  
"Does it ever end!" yelled Johnny Ridden as he got out of his custom Zaku. He had just gotten back from an assault ordered by Char Aznable, and he just got orders from ground control that he had to attend some special funeral. He didn't know who it was for, but he knew it must be big if he was ordered to attend it. Since it wouldn't start for another hour, he took a shower, brushed and flossed his teeth, and picked his nicest looking suit.  
  
"Maybe Kycilia will be there", said Silas Locke, one of his co- pilots.  
  
"Maybe", said Johnny. "It will make it worthwhile."  
  
"They better have good food", said Ian Greydon. "That's the only reason I'm going." They all laughed at his comment and got into their uniforms. Shortly after that, they walked into the garage and looked at the elecar.  
  
"Who's got the sweetest elecar?" asked Ian. "The babes love the elecars".  
  
"SWEET!" yelled Silas. "LOOK AT RIDDEN'S RIDE!"  
  
"That was a cool rhyme", said Ian.  
  
"No", said Silas. "Look at it!" Ian then took a closer look at it and saw what he was talking about. Not only was it a Skovy XD-5, the best of the best, but it has an excellent paint job. It had a shiny, dark red pain with a white Unicorn on it, surrounded by stars.  
  
"Is it a custom?" asked Ian.  
  
"It is said that a unicorn's horn could bring happiness to people", said Johnny.  
  
"What?" asked Silas.  
  
"Nothing", said Ridden. "Something Kycilia said to me before she gave me this car".  
  
"Kycilia Zabi gave you this car!" yelled Ian.  
  
"Yes", said Ridden. "So?"  
  
"Don't say it, Greydon", said Silas. "Just get in the car, Ridden. We're nearly late". Johnny then got in the elecar, started the engine, and drove off towards Deikun hall, where the funeral would be held.  
  
"Who's it for?" asked Johnny.  
  
"You'll see", said Ian. After finding the end of the immensely long line, they waited for an hour until the parking attendant came up to then and scanned them with a strange device.  
  
"You're clear to go", said the attendant.  
  
"Thanks", said Ridden. They then droved the elecar to the parking lot, where he parked it and then walked towards Deikun hall. The hall was decorated with very morbid statues and paintings, along with a lithograph of the Zabi family. Ridden then walked in and there was another attendant waiting there.  
  
"Hello", said the attendant in his British accent. "What seat number are you and your friends?"  
  
"We are D-3, D-4, and D-5", said Ridden.  
  
"This way, please", said the attendant. He walked them over to a large stadium, where the ceremony was being held.  
  
"Damn!" exclaimed Johnny as he saw the crowd of people. "It's like the Zabi's just died or something!" The attendant then laughed real hard and pointed to a row of seats.  
  
"Here are your seats", said the attendant. "Now good day, Mr. Ridden". The attendant then laughed as he walked away and Johnny turned to his companions.  
  
"Why did he laugh at me?" asked Johnny.  
  
"You'll see", said Ian.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SAYING 'YOU'LL SEE'?" yelled Johnny.  
  
"Because you will see!" exclaimed Ian. Johnny went over to punch Ian, but Silas stopped them.  
  
"Knock it off!" yelled Silas. "The priest is coming out!" A priest then walked out and bowed his head.  
  
"Everyone please rise", said the priest, and everyone predictably rise. "Now, let's engage in song and sing the Principally of Zeon's national anthem." Everyone then sang the Zeonic national anthem, which was a sollem but patriotic song about triumphing the evil Feddies and ensuring justice to all. "You may please be seated. We are all gathered here on this sad, sad day to mourn the death of our beloved leaders of this grand nation- we are mourning the death of the Zabi family.  
  
"No", thought Johnny. "He must be kidding".  
  
"They were destroyed by the evils of rebellion", said the priest. "Crushed by the power of evil, and then chewed and swallowed by revolution. On July 2nd, 0082, the Zabi family was to attend a peace conference planned by the rebels to try to ensure peace. The Zabis, eager for justice to all people in this world and the colonies, attended this meeting of hope, but instead of peace they found war! They were buried alive by the building they were in and then burned to a crisp. The defenders of this family fought with valor and pride, but that is not enough in the devil's eyes. The rebels do not care about anything but themselves! They claim they want freedom, but they start wars! They violate our women! They destroy our leaders! Just look at what they have done!" He then waved his hand and several Zeon soldiers came down to the caskets and opened them. Once he saw the open caskets, Johnny gasped.  
  
"No" cried Johnny. "NO!"  
  
"Johnny, what's wrong?" asked Silas.  
  
"It's Kycilia", said Johnny. "We've been together for so long, and now this! DAMN YOU REBEL SCUM!" He then ran out of the funeral crying. He ran past the British attendant and ran up next to his car and sat down right next to it and began to weep. He knew something was funny about this, but he couldn't believe how naive he must've been to allow that to happen. If he expected to see her dead body he would've given an excuse not to go, but he was never told and forced to see her dead body. It was nothing more that a black, broken skeleton, which still had some hair in the skull and fragments of a Zeon uniform. He knew it wasn't staged since not only the corpse was obviously female, but also it had the exact same shape that she had.  
  
"It is said that a unicorn's horn can bring happiness to people", muttered Johnny. "All I need is a unicorn to bring me happiness. A unicorn to make this damned war end. A unicorn to ride to Kycilia's grave...." He then punched the car at the thought of her name, and it left a huge dent where the unicorn was. "I will make them pay. The rebels did this. They lost their power, and they want to win it back, and the bastards will do anything to get that damned power back. I WILL KILL YOU BASTARDS! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOUR KIND! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! THERE WILL BE NONE LEFT! I WILL RIP THEM APART, PIECE-BY-PIECE. THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU NOW! THE CRIMSON LIGHTNING IS BACK, AND IT'S GOING TO STRIKE HARDER THEN EVER!" 


	2. The Newtipe Messiahs

CHAPTER II  
  
THE NEWTYPE MESSIAHS  
  
"GUYS!" yelled Francis Backmeyer. "You have to see this!" Shortly after he shouted, Heinz Baer, Greg Polanski, and a few other allies ran over to him to see his findings. "It's a Gundam!"  
  
"Quick!" yelled Greg. "Grab a mobile suit and start lifting the ruble!" Several of the officers then ran to their GM cannons or RX-77-4 Guncannon 2's and started to lift the rubble off of the Gundam. Greg, his commandos, and Gary Rogers' corps had just come back from a rescue mission to rescue Heinz Baer and Francis Backmeyer to find their base in ruins and with no sign of survivors. Shortly after their arrival, Francis heard the news and kicked a pile of junk in anger and accidentally discovered the Gundam lying within the pile. Now, a short few minutes later, they uncovered the mechanical machine. It wasn't the famous RX-78-2, however, but it was a variation. It had the same body as the RX-78-2 except it had an armored blue chest with yellow vents, white armored shoulders, and red armored legs with yellow vents. On it's left arm it had a special shield with a two barrel beam gun with a blade attached in the middle, and on it's left shoulder it had rocket gun.  
  
"It's the Perfect Gundam", said Heinz.  
  
"The what?" asked Greg.  
  
"It's one of the two Gundams from Operation Newtype", said Heinz.  
  
"Never heard of it", said Greg.  
  
"General Revil had two Gundams built so that two ace, or a Newtype if possible, could lead an assault on Greenwich base that could turn the tide of the battle", said Heinz. "Soon the whole operation wasn't about winning Greenwich but that the two pilots destined to fly the Gundams into battle were to be the leaders of the Rebellion and would be the heroes of the Last Battle, or the battle that would decide whether Earth went to Zeon or the Rebellion.  
  
"Spare me the prophecy crap", said Francis. "Who made this up anyway? A drugged nun?"  
  
"It was one of Rowan Zimmerman's, the guy who built the two Gundams, men", said Heinz. "It was supposed to be a joke, but he repeated his joke over a drink with his babe. His babe was a really, and I mean really, big gossip, so she told all of Colorado and soon the whole Rebellion was believing in this stuff".  
  
"So am I the destined Newtype to pilot the Perfect Gundam into glory?" asked Francis.  
  
"No", said Greg. "You are defiantly not a Newtype."  
  
"He can pilot it for now", said Heinz. "He'll just get away from the thing once we find out 'Newtype Messiah'".  
  
"Wait a minute", said Francis. "If there were two Gundams and we just found one, shouldn't the other be nearby?"  
  
"Good thinking, Francis", said Greg. "Gary! We need your boys to dig another hole!"  
  
"Can't we just blow a hole with a mega particle cannon?" asked Gary.  
  
"We might have another Gundam under here", said Greg.  
  
"JESUS!" yelled Gary. "I'll be right on it." Shortly after that, several mobile suits were lifting large pieces of trash and old mobile suit parts in the area. An hour later, something suspicious was finally discovered. Within half a second, the entire mobile suits in the area were lifting parts and uncovering a new weapon. A few minutes later, the mobile suits were done with the digging and uncovered a new Gundam.  
  
"The FA-78-1", said Heinz. "The Full Armor Gundam." The Full Armor Gundam was similar to the Perfect Gundam, yet very different. It had the body of the G3 Gundam, otherwise known as the RX-78-3. It had green and black armor all over its body, except for a few places. It also had a twin barrel beam gun strapped on its left gauntlet and a shoulder cannon on it's left shoulder.  
  
"Let's test them out", said Heinz. "I'll be in the Full Armor Gundam and Francis will try the Perfect Gundam".  
  
"Fine with me", said Gary. Heinz and Francis then ran over to their Gundams and opened the hatch.  
  
"Remarkable!" exclaimed Francis. "The cockpits are in perfect condition!"  
  
"Let's just see if the buttons work", said Heinz. He then jumped into the cockpit, strapped himself in, and pressed the on button. He waited for the Gundam to turn on, but it didn't work. "It's not working. Francis, is yours working?"  
  
"No luck", said Francis. Heinz couldn't believe it. They were on the verge of discovering the one weapon that might turn the tide of the war that they have been fighting for too long. With all the anger pent up inside him he punched the control panel, and all of a sudden it started working.  
  
"FRANCIS!" yelled Heinz. "Just punch the control panel!"  
  
"Why the hell would I do that?" asked Francis.  
  
"JUST DO IT!" yelled Heinz. He immediately heard a punching noise, and then a cry from Francis.  
  
"It worked!" exclaimed Francis. "I knew they would!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah", said Heinz. "Let's just get these babes off their ass for the first time in their lives." He then moved the controls so that the Gundam would begin to rise. It rose slowly, but it was on its feet within a minute. "This is fantastic! Under all that rubble this babe still is able to move! Let's see it it's joints need oiling". He then moved the controls so that the Gundam would move forward, and it remarkably did. He then charged the thrusters and moved the controller so that the Gundam would move upward, and it remarkably moved upward. He then aimed his twin beam cannon at a pile of junk and fired, and both cannons seemed to be working. With one sweeping motion he turned the Gundam around and fired his shoulder cannon at another junk pile, and the pile blew up. He reached to the Gundam's back, unsheathed the beam sabers, and then activated them, and they hummed perfectly.  
  
"This is so awesome!" yelled Francis. "This is my baby! No one can have her!"  
  
"Maybe you are the Newtype Messiah after all", said Gary. Heinz chuckled at the comment and turned the Gundam towards Francis, but saw something disturbing- a Zeonic News Crew coming to take footage of the two Gundams.  
  
"FRANCIS GET DOWN!" yelled Heinz. Francis then used the thrusters to make his Gundam leap away and Heinz lifted up his barrel arm. He then aimed for the film crew, which was moving real fast. "Come one baby, don't let me down". He kept trying to aim at the helicopter, but they were zigzagging too much. Then, Heinz had a nerve in his brain told him to shoot at that very moment, which is what he did. The two beam cannons sputtered out of the barrel and flew right through the helicopter, causing it to explode.  
  
"What the hell did you just do?" yelled Gary.  
  
"That was a Zeek television crew", said Heinz. "I tried to stop them from filming us".  
  
"They probably have already filmed us", said Francis. "On live TV."  
  
"We have to leave", said Heinz.  
  
"To where?" asked Gary. "There aren't many places to be." They then pondered for a moment, wondering what destiny had in store for them. Heinz knew he couldn't beat destiny, but he would sure do a hell of a job in trying. 


	3. The White Wolf of Solomon

CHAPTER III  
  
THE WHITE WOLF OF SOLOMON  
  
Ryan Starsman was driving his XT-090 elehummer through the streets of Cairo, which became a Zeon base in late 0080. He would classify himself as a bounty hunter, although most of Earth's population would frame him as a rebel. A day or two ago, he got a call from a rebel pilot by the name of Texan Demitry that he wanted him to drive his elehummer to the outskirts of the city, where a camouflaged Gunperry would take the cargo of about forty pilots and head off to Havana base, one of two surviving rebel bases (if you would consider Greenwich base a survivor). Ryan told him that he was crazy, for Cairo had three tropical test type Dom's and two Zaku Tanks, but Texan assured him that they would have some surprises for the Zeeks. Ryan heavily doubted that, but a pay of $50,000 seemed to be more than enough.  
  
Ryan's ride through the city was going well, for they had been driving for ten minutes and no sign of Zeon trouble. They had past the Dom's a few times, though, which made Ryan and the rebels very nervous. Ryan was about to congratulate himself on being able to outwit the Zeeks when two elecars with Zeon colors blocked his path. Two Zeon soldiers armed with machine guns came out of the elecars and headed towards him.  
  
"Sir", said the Zeon soldier. "May I see your license and registration?"  
  
"Sure", said Ryan. He showed the soldier his card and the soldier nodded.  
  
"What have you got back there, son?" asked the Zeon soldier.  
  
"Food stuffs, furniture, the usual", said Ryan.  
  
"What do you mean by 'usual?'" asked the Zeon soldier.  
  
"I run a small store", said Ryan. "We sell miscellaneous stuff".  
  
"What's it called?" asked the soldier.  
  
"For the love of god or whatever you believe in, why are you being so cruel?" asked Ryan.  
  
"It's just a question", said the officer.  
  
"A question can hurt a person a lot", said Ryan.  
  
"How?" asked the soldier.  
  
"Like this", said Ryan. He then pulled out a mini-gun from his pocket and shot the soldier. He spun his waist around and shot the windshield, which caused the bullet to go through the windshield and hit the other soldier. He then accelerated to 100 miles per hour and bumped the two cars blocking his way, and his high velocity caused the cars to fly backwards and allow him to continue on the road. He then pushed his elehummer to 120 miles per hour- its highest speed- to outrun the Tropical Dom Test Types that were tailing him. One of them fired a couple shots in the distance, but they both his small buildings that were far from Ryan. It then fired at a large skyscraper near Ryan, which caused the building to fall down in front of him.  
  
"HANG ON!" yelled Ryan. He then turned the elehummer so that it flipped over and it was moving on its side. The car continued to move, and the fact that it was on its side allowed it to roll in the gap between the skyscraper and the road. The elehummer luckily missed the skyscraper, but friction caused the car to stop moving and the fact that it was on its side caused a big problem.  
  
"I thought you said you had some surprises for the Zeeks!" yelled Ryan.  
  
"We do", said Texan. "Get out of the car". Ryan then opened the door, rolled out of the car, and was instantly able to recognize what Texan was talking about. Three GM Cannons jumped up out of nowhere and began firing a barrage at the Doms, and within seconds the Doms were nothing more than scrap metal. Several large bullets flew past Ryan's head, and he saw that two Zaku tanks were rolling down the street. A couple of Saberfish then zoomed passed his head. They then came back around and fired all 6 of their missile at each of the Zaku tanks and they were incinerated.  
  
"Good job", said Texan to the Saberfish pilots over his cell phone.  
  
"Thanks", said one of the pilots. Then, in the blink of an eye, the two Saberfish suddenly exploded.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Oh my god", said Texan.  
  
"What?" asked Ryan.  
  
"THE WHITE WOLF OF SOLOMON!" yelled a pilot. Ryan then turned around slowly and saw the horror that all the pilots were scared of. The White Wolf of Solomon, whose real name was Shin Matsunaga, was a captain of Zeon forces during the One Year War and continued fighting the rebellion. Not only was he the best of the best, he had over 180 mobile suit kills, twenty ship kills, and legend has it that he was the one who stuck his heat hawk into Amuro Ray's cockpit. The GM cannons, realizing their threat, turned around and started firing at him. Shin expertly dodged the blasts, and with a flick of his wrist, sliced a GM cannon into four pieces and caused it to explode.  
  
"DIE YOU BASTARD!" yelled one of the GM cannon pilots as he fired a barrage at Shin to avenge his friend. Shin just turned his head to the left to avoid the blast and then threw his heat hawk like a boomerang, which hit the GM cannon square in the cockpit. With a quick arm motion he grabbed his beam cannon and shot through the GM cannon he just slayed, and the beam rent right through the third GM cannon and caused them to explode.  
  
"If that man continues to live", said Texan, "we will never live to see our freedom."  
  
"We could go to Havana base", said Francis after someone asking him where they should go. "It's not like we have much of a choice.  
  
"How do we know that it won't suffer the same fate as this base?" said Greg.  
  
"We have to at least try", said Francis.  
  
"Yeah", said Greg. "I'll listen to a little midget traitor from the bowels of Canada".  
  
"Hey!" yelled Heinz. "That's enough".  
  
"But look at him!" yelled Greg. "He's just a kid and he's making it seem like he's so big and almighty!"  
  
"I said that's enough", yelled Heinz. Greg then pulled away from Heinz but Heinz grabbed him. "You will be the one to call Havana base".  
  
"You can't give me orders!" yelled Greg. "I'm a commander!"  
  
"And I'm a captain!" yelled Heinz. He then shoved the cell phone in his stomach so that it would hurt and Greg backed away. He then dialed the numbers to the base with great force and made angry breathing noises.  
  
"Hello?" yelled Greg.  
  
"Greg!" yelled someone from the other line. "This is Tenneth A. Jung! I thought you guys were dead for sure!"  
  
"Well, we're alive", said Greg. "We got Heinz and a buddy that he was trying to defect from Zeon out of the area and took them to Colorado."  
  
"You guys survived Colorado!?!?!?!" exclaimed Jung.  
  
"No", said Heinz, who grabbed the phone. "We found it in ruins."  
  
"It's a shame we lost the base", said Jung. "Havana's the only working base."  
  
"We did, however, find two Gundams that are in perfect condition", said Heinz.  
  
"You mean the Perfect and Full Armor Gundams?" asked Jung.  
  
"Yes, I'm talking about the Perfect and Full Armor Gundams", said Heinz.  
  
"Super!" exclaimed Jung. "I'm glad no one saw you!"  
  
"Actually", said Heinz, "A Zeon film crew caught us on tape for a few seconds but we vaped 'em".  
  
"Oh", said Jung. "You need pickup?"  
  
"No", said Heinz. "We just wanted to know if you guys were alive".  
  
"Actually", said Jung, "there is something you can do for us".  
  
"What?" asked an angry Heinz.  
  
"A group of about forty Zeon pilots just defected to the Federation", said Jung, "including ace pilot Texan Demitry. They were taken to a large Zeon weapon storage facility in Russia where they will be converted back to Zeon pilots and forced to help in Greenwich."  
  
"Fine", said Heinz. "We only have five GM cannons, a Guncannon-II, and our two Gundams. Will you send help?"  
  
"Yes", said Jung. "Also, they will need the soldiers and the Gunperry to help the pilots escape".  
  
"Fine with me", said Heinz. "I got to go. Bye".  
  
"Bye", said Jung. Heinz then hung up and turned to the crowd.  
  
"Guys", said Heinz, "the fighting will continue". 


	4. Victory Without a Victor

CHAPTER IV  
  
VICTORY WITHOUT A VICTOR  
  
Heinz and Francis led Gary, his GM cannons, and the Gunperry along the landscape of Russia towards the Zeon storage base in Moscow. Francis couldn't deny Russia's beauty, but the Zeon buildings didn't seem beautiful to Francis anymore.  
  
"When are our reinforcements coming?" asked Greg. "If they aren't coming we might as well turn around and leave".  
  
"I don't think so", said Heinz. "These Gundams are nearly as powerful as the Gelgoog cannons, Zeon's most powerful Mobile Suit, if not more powerful. We might be able to win this battle just because of these Gundams".  
  
"Whatever", sighed Greg. They then continued flying over for several more minutes when Heinz's Gundam began to beep.  
  
"We're over the base", said Heinz. "Begin drop NOW!" Heinz then plunged his Gundam down through the clouds and towards the base and the other suits followed. Several anti-orbital cannons were fired at them but they expertly dodged all the blasts and they continued to spiral downwards. The Gundams and mobile suits then reached the ground and landed on their feet while the Gunperry circled around the base and fired at the anti- orbital cannons with its missiles. The Gundams and the mobile suits then got up while Heinz scanned the area with the scanner he built into the Full Armor Gundam's shield arm.  
  
"There are twenty-five Zaku Cannons and five Zaku Tanks coming at us!" yelled Heinz.  
  
"Which way?" asked Francis.  
  
"GET DOWN!" yelled Heinz. A barrage of blasts then zinged towards the Rebels and they all jumped out of the way, all except for one GM cannon who did not move fast enough. As Heinz was in the air, he aimed the twin blaster arm at a Zaku tank and fired, which caused it to explode. One he landed he spun around and fired at the Zakus, blowing one of their legs of which caused it to fall down. Francis came down and began to fire with his shoulder cannon while he grabbed his beam saber, activated it, and then charged at the Zakus and began to slice them. The GM cannons, however, didn't have the maneuverability that the Gundams had and were taking a real pounding.  
  
"GM Cannons, get out of the way!!!" yelled Heinz. The GM cannons didn't react fast enough and they all exploded. "DAMN IT! Francis, Gary, we have to get out of the way."  
  
"Aye, aye", said Francis as he chopped one last Zaku and got out of the way. They then head retreated towards a large sand dune where Gary set up his cannon and began to use it like a sniper's gun.  
  
"We need a strategy", said Heinz.  
  
"How about we use this sand mound to blow dust into their face?" asked Francis. "We could do it with our thrusters."  
  
"That would cause them to go blind for a second so we could blow the hell out of them", said Heinz.  
  
"Good thinking", said Gary, "But there's about twenty of them left."  
  
"One second can make all the difference", said Heinz.  
  
"But still", said Gary. "That would be taking a big risk".  
  
"If you wanted to avoid risk, you should've been sitting on your ass watching TV instead of fighting Zeeks", said Heinz. "Remember, our mission is to rescue the pilots. Capturing the base is our secondary objective. Now, let's show them the power of the Rebels". The three mobile suits then turned around and activated their thrusters. The sand whirled around the area and blinded the Zakus for a quick second, which gave the Gundams and Guncannon enough time to turn around and fire back. Just as they had turned around, a gray blur flashed through the sky, and all of a sudden Gary fell to the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Francis.  
  
"Oh god, I broke my arm", yelled Gary. "Jesus, this hurts". The gray blur then appeared again, but this time a heat hawk was through the cockpit section of Gary's Guncannon II.  
  
"GARY!" yelled Francis. He turned around and finally saw what the gray blur was- it was the Zaku of Shin Matsunaga. "I'm going to kill that filthy Zeek."  
  
"Francis, no!" yelled Heinz. "You don't know how powerful he is! He's the White Wolf of Solomon!"  
  
"And I could care less", said Francis as he activated his beam saber and charged forward at Shin. Shin then got his heat hawk out of the wreckage of Gary's RX-77-4 and blocked the slash. Heinz grabbed his beam saber to go help Francis, but several shot near him got his attention and he turned back to the Zakus. He decided it would be too much and he retreated back a few dozen meters and got on his comm.  
  
"GREG!" yelled Heinz. "Are you there? Come in, Greg!" For several seconds he heard several gunshots in the background and he finally heard heavy breathing and someone lift up the communicator.  
  
"I'm here", said Greg.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Heinz. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"We just released the pilots", said Greg. "We're having an intense fire fight over here, but we will last the night. Is everything all right for you?"  
  
"Everyone has died except for Francis and I", said Heinz. "Francis is fighting the White Wolf and Solomon. I bet he's dead. Damn, I wish we had some reinforcements!"  
  
"Sir", said Greg. "Just look at the sky". Heinz decided to heed Greg's advice and looks upwards, and he saw a sight that filled him with joy. About six gunperry's, twenty-five FF-S3 Saberfish, two-dozen GM cannons, and about six GM snipers came dropping out of the sky. Heinz then turned back to the Zakus and saw that the GM cannons and snipers were beginning to mow them down with their blaster, but he turned towards the sand dunes and winced at the sights. Francis, in the Perfect Gundam, was zooming from sand dune to sand dune trying to evade Shin's blasts, and he was successful since the blasts blew apart the dunes. Heinz then aimed his twin arm blaster at Shin and sighed.  
  
"Damn!" yelled Heinz. "He moves too fast! He's like one of the Newtypes or something! Oh, hell". He then shot his twin blaster towards Shin, which caused the gray Zaku to rock a little bit. Shin then turned towards Heinz and hurled his heat hawk at him. Heinz tried to evade the heat hawk, but Shin's throw was too powerful and flew straight at him. He then lifted up his shield arm and the heat hawk got stuck inside the shield. Francis then charged towards Shin with a loud battle cry and began to slash at Shin very violently.  
  
"Give up, kid", yelled Shin. "You are merely a kid playing with a big toy, while I'm an ace with a tool of war. Give up and I will spare you and you can unleash your hormones on some women instead of doing it in warfare."  
  
"Well fuck that, wolfie", said Heinz. He then fired at Shin several times with his twin arm cannons, and all of them hit strategic points on the Zaku. Francis then was about to chop him up with his beam saber, but the cockpit opened up and Shin got out.  
  
"I surrender", said Shin while raising his arms. Francis got his gun and got out of his Gundam, but Heinz knew what was happening.  
  
"GET BACK IN THE GUNDAM!" yelled Heinz. He then began to shoot up the gray Zaku with his Vulcan cannons. Shin then began to fly away on a jetpack that was hidden underneath his flight outfit to get away from the battlefield. "Don't worry about it. We'll get another chance at him".  
  
"Yeah", said Francis. "Well, we won the battle. Let's celebrate!"  
  
"We got a big Russian base with nothing but Zakus and worthless sand dunes", said Heinz. "Whoopee doo".  
  
"But it's a victory!" yelled Francis. "And a proof that these Gundams can with the war!"  
  
"The problem is that we haven't won the war yet", said Heinz. "I refuse to celebrate until this war is over, and I don't know if I will ever live to see the end of it." 


	5. The Flight of the Dove

CHAPTER V  
  
THE flight of the dove  
  
Chris Mackenzie was just simply doing her job. About a couple years ago, doing her job meant to develop the Gundam Alex and test it out and then give it to Amuro ray, but now, in UC 0082, doing her job mean dressing up in a skimpy outfit and serving drinks to Char Aznable and Shin Matsunaga while they watched a couple of girl dancer wave their stuff in front of them. After the war ended with a really really really sour note, female pilots were hopeless. Zeon was a sexist organization, and females were not allowed to be pilots. The females of Zeon were either exotic dancers or 'the wife', except for Kycilia Zabi, who recently died. Chris tried to find a military or technical job after the war ended, but being a Gundam pilot was a real blow to your resume. For three months she lived off food living in the garbage cans of Side 6. Eating the rotten food was her only hope for survival, but she later got a bad sickness from all the bad food.  
  
She then found an old newspaper rolling across the ground and picked it up. It had an add for an exotic dance club, and there was a little bubble that said 'now hiring!' Since her colleagues had often commented on her beautiful figure, she tried it out. She thought it wouldn't hurt to strut her stuff in front of some rich men, but it was a lot harder than she thought. Not only was the costume very tight and gave her bad cramps, she often had to avoid the men after the show or they would brutalize her, and it was real embarrassing to take off her clothes in front of everyone. She was about to quit when one night, Char Aznable decided to watch a show. Since he was such a well-known pilot and a politician to a lesser extent, Chris gave the best performance she could ever possibly give, and Char was really pleased. He liked her performance so much that he actually hired her to dance privately for him for a million dollars a year, Since that was way more than Chris ever made in her entire life, she agreed to be his private dancer.  
  
On that particular day of her job, Char had invited legendary Zeon pilot Shin Matsunaga to his bar and had two other dancers, Karen Joshua and Lila Milla Rira (Char liked female Gundam pilots), dance for them. Chris was ordered to bring Char a cold cherry wine cooler while Shin asked for a plain margarita, and she brought it to them in a showy and exaggerated way, which Char found attractive.  
  
"Sorry about Moscow", apologized Shin. "If it wasn't for those reinforcements I could've taken the Gundams".  
  
"Don't fret over it", said Char while taking his drink. "It was nothing more than fake sand dunes and Zakus".  
  
"Wasn't that Zabi funeral a little overdone?" asked Shin. "It took away the dramatic effect."  
  
"You weren't supposed to fell anything", said Char. "Well, at least I didn't".  
  
"Oh come on!" yelled Shin. "Doesn't seeing half a dozen dead bodies make you a little angry or even touched?"  
  
"They looked better in their caskets than when they were alive", asked Char.  
  
"Why do I think that you had something to do with this?" asked Shin. Char then jumped back and Chris was frozen still. It was rude to say something like that to the Sovereign of Zeon, but Shin did have a point. Char was caught stealing the cookies from the cookie jar.  
  
"If you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you, I will give you a million dollar raise, one of my dancing girls, and another million dollars on top of that", begged Char.  
  
"You have my word on it", said a happy Shin.  
  
"Okay", said Char. "I tricked Johnny Ridden and a bunch of Zaku pilots to destroy Colorado base during negotiations between the Rebels and the Zabi family."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Chris.  
  
"Shut up", said Char. "You're just a dancer".  
  
"Sorry", said Chris. She couldn't believe that what Char said was true. She, the Rebels, and all of Zeon thought that there was an accidental attack on the base during the negotiations, thus causing the deaths of the Zabis.  
  
"Before you say I should be tried for treason", said Char, "I had reason."  
  
"Bullshit", said Shin. "You wanted to be the Sovereign of Zeon. That's why there were so many bounty hunters killing generals that week."  
  
"Before you continue that vulgar language", said Char, "let me explain myself. I had proposed several ideas to destroy the rebels during this pointless 'war', such as to have a large cannon orbiting earth or to launch hundreds of Big Zams at their bases and leaving them defenseless. No matter how good the plan was, the Degwin wouldn't buy into it. He and his kin thought that if we committed a mass terrorism attack like that, we would loose public trust and riots and that entire sort would be the common thing. The thing is, attacking their bases and having fake negotiations won't solve the problem. My plans will."  
  
"What are you going to do now that you're in office?" asked Shin.  
  
"I have a plan", said Char. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a device, and activated it. The device produced a holographic image of a large mobile suit with a large, oval waist and two very big legs. "Meet the Perfect Zeong. The original didn't have legs, but I ordered the engineers to add them. You see, this Mobile suit is just a part of my plan. I will pilot this suit with all the Zakus and Chiway class cruisers that Zeon has got. That is just my diversion, though. I have designed two nuclear weapons that will fit into the cannon of a Gelgoog cannon. Shin, I would like you to pilot one of the Gelgoog cannons to fight in the battle".  
  
"No", said Shin. "You're a bastard. Not only do I hate your politics, but I hate your personality and your stupid mask."  
  
"I'll give you a two million dollar raise if you agree!" yelled Char.  
  
"Five million!" yelled Shin.  
  
"Three million!" yelled Char.  
  
"DONE!" yelled Shin. He then hugged Char and patted his back. "You may be a bastard, but you're a kind one".  
  
"I'll drink to that", said Char. "Now, pick your girl. They're all carefree and ready to go". As Shin looked at all the women closely, Chris was having a psychological war. She couldn't believe what she heard. What she had just heard would be worth trillions for the Rebellion, but she knew better than to be selfish like that. Even though she could become rich from wearing skimpy clothes around Char, she would much better have been a rebel than a slut. Then, out of nowhere, an idea popped into her mind that made her smile.  
  
"PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR BABE!" yelled Chris. She began to take off her bra but Shin ran up to her and put it back on.  
  
"All right all right", exclaimed Shin. "Relax. Save that for later. Actually, you've gotten me exited. Give me pleasure!"  
  
"Yes, sir", sighed Chris. She then took him to the kitchen, where a couple of fat man where cooking a meal.  
  
"Can a man have a minute?" asked Shin. The two chefs ran away and turned towards Chris.  
  
"Let's see what's underneath those clothes", said Chris. She then took off Shin's uniform while he was moving in excitement. Finally, when he had no shirt on, she then walked towards the chef's area.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Shin.  
  
"Something that I've meant to do for a long, long time", said Chris. She then grabbed a knife and threw it at Shin, and the knife penetrated his forehead. She then took off his uniform, took off the skimpy clothes for once in her life, and put on the uniform. She then walked out of the kitchen and walked to the hangar, which she passed by everyday to go to Char's bar. No one noticed her disguise or gender, until she walked into the hangar and met up with the guards.  
  
"Hey!" yelled the guards. "You're female!" Once she heard their comment, she whipped out a gun and shot both guards. All the pilots in the room then raised their hands in surrender as she aimed the guns at each of them. She walked over to a Psycommu system Zaku (she was trained in the ways of Psycommu before she got the Alex), got in, and used her mind to pilot the Zaku out of the place. Several anti-orbital cannons began to fire upon her, but she dodged those thick blasts. She decided to set a course for Moscow, since that was where the Rebels had their most recent victory. A few hours later, she landed in Moscow with no opposition. She sighed a sigh of relief and wiped her face with a towel, but once removed the towel she was shocked to see a green Gundam which had two arm cannons aimed at her.  
  
"Psycommu Zaku", said the Green Gundam, "This is your last chance. Surrender now or face the wrath of the rebels." Chris then ran out of the Gundam and raised her hands in surrender. The pilot then zoomed out of his Gundam with his pistol raised at her but he sighed.  
  
"Heinz Baer", sighed Chris. "I knew it was you".  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Heinz. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"I was a dancer for Char", said Chris, "But I have something to tell you".  
  
"What kind of a something?" asked Heinz.  
  
"A big something", said Chris. "Something that can change the outcome of this war forever." 


	6. The Die is Cast

CHAPTER VI  
  
THE DIE IS CAST  
  
After talking to Chris and Jung, Heinz was appointed to lead a briefing to tell the pilots of the Federation of their counterattack to Char's assault upon the rebels. Chris's accounts of Char and Shin's discussion shook Heinz to the core. Not only was Char's force huge and unstoppable, but also it seemed very reminiscent to the Battle of Solomon, which seemed like 'the final battle', but turned out to be a flop and caused the Federation to die a slow, painful death. After the news spread around Havana base, Jung and Heinz quickly discussed the matters. They then set up a meeting with all high-ranking rebels on the base to decide who would be Supreme Commander of all Rebel forces, while Heinz was appointed Warmaster. Francis became a captain, Chris became a Lieutenant Commander, and several other officers got higher ranks. Jung and Heinz then planned their counter attack to Char's attack, and with an hour they were done and began to prepare their briefing. Then, half an hour later, the briefing began.  
  
"Settle down, settle down", yelled Heinz. The briefing took place in a large, green gym, and a large holographic imager was placed in the center of the court. The pilots then settled down and Heinz began his speech.  
  
"About five hours ago", said Heinz, "Christina Mackenzie, former pilot of the RX-78NT1 Alex, informed us of a plan that was developed by Char Aznable, now Sovereign of Zeon. Not only did he assassinate the Zabis and General Revil, but he had a plan to destroy the Rebellion as we know it. Char described to Shin Matsunaga, an ace Zeon pilot, that he was going to pilot the Perfect Zeong, a large Mobile Armor of great power, along with a force of several hundred Zakus and all the Musai class battle ships he can get his claws on to accompany him. Even thought it may seem like a large enough force to wipe out the rebellion, his true plan is to launch three Gelgoog Canons with special nuclear weapons in each of their cannons and to have each one launch a nuclear missile at each of our three bases- Havana base, Moscow base, and the somewhat neutral Greenwich base. Our goal is to destroy those three Gelgoog Cannons, so I suggest you destroy all Gelgoog cannons you see. Our secondary goal is to destroy the Perfect Zeon with Char in it and to wound Zeon as much as we can. Lastly, since we have captured so many new Zakus, we have pained them pink and christened 'Pink Panther squadron'".  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Francis.  
  
"I know it sounds silly", said Heinz, "but we must distinct our Zakus from their Zakus."  
  
"Whatever", sighed Francis.  
  
"Since that is all that I have to say, you are all dismissed", said Heinz. "May fortune smile on us". Every on then left the room except Chris, who ran up to Heinz.  
  
"Am I going to get to pilot anything?" asked Chris.  
  
"Actually", said Heinz, "I've been able to get a hold on the RX-78-1 – the Prototype Gundam-. Since you are the closest thing we have to a Newtype, I'll let you pilot it." She then ran up to Heinz and hugged him, and Heinz flew back in shock.  
  
"Thank you so much!" yelled Chris. "I've wanted to pilot a Federation mobile suit for so long! Especially a Gundam!"  
  
"Well, you can thank Jung", said Heinz. "He bought it."  
  
"I'd rather thank you", said Chris. "I like you better". She then kissed his check and ran off while Francis was laughing at the event.  
  
"Heinz, Heinz, Heinz", sighed Francis. "You shouldn't play around with the ladies too much. It can get you into trouble".  
  
"You know you don't have to do this", said Heinz.  
  
"Do what?" asked Francis.  
  
"The battle", said Heinz. "You could go off in a ? and join your Zeon buddies. I know a lot of people who would like to pilot your Perfect Gundam."  
  
"I want to stay", said Francis.  
  
"What about your rules to war thing?" asked Heinz.  
  
"That game was over", said Francis. "A new one has begun. This game is has just begun, yet it is about to end. The final die has been cast. Whether we will rule the world once again or be crushed completely depends on this last die roll. It's just a matter of who gets to the end of the game board first." Elsewhere, Char Aznable was staring at the Perfect Gundam and the thousands of mobile suits that would accompany it into battle, thinking the same thing. Thus would begin one of the bloodiest battles in human history. 


	7. The Age of the Newtypes: Part I

CHAPTER VII  
  
THE AGE OF NEWTYPES- PART I  
  
On July 25, UC 0082, the Rebellion launched their response to Char's threat. Char's fleet had been detected in space the day prior, so launching was mandatory. All the pilots (in their Mobile Suits) were loaded into the Tomino and the Bane of Zeon, two 'Monster' class ships (a mix of a lot of different parts). They launched at about 7:00 AM, and they exited the atmosphere soon after. All the pilots who were about to battle were nervous, but they were all experienced, so they weren't new to this stuff, but this was the ultimate battle.  
  
"Sir", said the communications officer on the Bane of Zeon, "we're approaching the Zeon fleet".  
  
"Very well", said Jung, who was captaining the Bane of Zeon. A few seconds later, the fleet appeared to Jung in front of his face. The fleet consisted of about five Musai class battleships, which were all heavy with mobile suits, and the Perfect Zeong, which made all other MS in the area seem obsolete. Jung swallowed hard once he saw the site, which perturbed him greatly. However, he walked up closer to the screen, as if he was going to face his fear face to face.  
  
"Rebel fleet", said Char Aznable on the comm., which was piloting the Perfect Zeong. "This is your last change. We outnumber you three to one. Surrender and I will find you a worthy job in Zeon's slave labor corps. If you do not comply with my commands, we will do everything in our power to crush you like a mound of ants in a stampede of elephants. And believe me, our power is really powerful."  
  
"Well Char", laughed Jung. "So will I. Give 'em hell, boys".  
  
"Aye sir", said the Bane of Zeon's weapon's officer. He then fired several shots at the Musai battleships, and the Tomino followed suit. Once the Musai class ships had some damage, Char moved the Zeong as if he were furious.  
  
"Zeon", yelled Char. "ATTACK!" Hundreds of Zaku cannons, Doms, and other MS then launched out of the battleships towards the two Monsters like a swarm of bees towards a bear covered in honey.  
  
"Launch all MS now!" yelled Jung. One of the officers then sounded an alarm, and thus began the battle.  
  
Once the alarm rang in his ears, Heinz leaped on his controls to launch the Gundam. Since his Gundam was big and bulky compared to the GMs and other weapons of war, Heinz had to wait his turn. He then starred at Chris, who seemed to be okay.  
  
"You fine, Chris?" asked Heinz.  
  
"I'm ready for anything and everything", exclaimed Chris. "Gundam launching!"  
  
"How about you, Francis?" asked Heinz after Chris left for battle.  
  
"Shutup", yelled Francis. "I have to concentrate. Perfect Gundam launching!" Francis then left, and Heinz put his hands on the controls.  
  
"Full Armor Gundam launching!" yelled Heinz. Before he knew he was in the air, and MS were flying everywhere. He weaved between the MS and shot all enemies that were in his targeting range. He kept looking around for the Gelgoog Cannons, but all he saw was Francis fighting some MS. Francis had customized the left arm on his Gundam so that it would disable all MS that he fired at. Jung tried to make this weapon larger so it could fit on the Monster class ships, but there was so much to do in so little time. The he fired this weapon at the entire enemy MS that passed his way, leaving them drifting for other enemies to crash into them. Heinz then saw several Zaku Cannons coming his way, so began to fire upon them. Francis then came his way, firing at all the other Zaku cannons.  
  
"What brings you here?" asked Heinz.  
  
"Just look ahead!" yelled Francis. Then, about three Zaku cannons surrounded them and they all aimed at them.  
  
"Raise yours shields", said Heinz. "It's the best we can do". Heinz and Francis then covered their cockpits with their shields, trying to protect them long enough to escape in an escape pod. A few seconds later, the Zakus lowered their weapons and retreated.  
  
"What happened?" asked Francis. "Did you make a scary face or something?"  
  
"I don't know", said Heinz. "Whatever it is, it isn't something good".  
  
Char Aznable, in the Perfect Zeong, was firing at some pilot in a black Gundam. Rumor had it that his old dancer was the pilot of that Gundam, so Char tried to make her his first kill. He didn't deny that she was a great pilot, for she evaded all the blasts aimed at her. However, when she tried to fire at him, it did little damage to him.  
  
"Sir", said a communications officer on the Falmel, "It is 7:36".  
  
"So?" asked Char.  
  
"Time to launch the weapons."  
  
"Fine then", said Char. "All Zeon suits- retreat towards the Falmel. All Zeon craft, retreat towards the Falmel." All the Zeon MS then zoomed towards the Falmel, and Char smiled. "Thus shall come the end of the Rebellion. I shall earn respect from the public and politicians, and then I shall rule the world, and so will all of my sons and their children. Well, at least I hope so..."  
  
"Why are they retreating?" asked Francis. So far, during this battle, he felt like something would go wrong. Nothing major had been accomplished in the twenty minutes they had been battling. Now, all the Zakus were retreating. Not only did it seem fishy, but he had the same feeling in his gut when he was piloting a GM in the battle of Solomon.  
  
"My god, Francis!" yelled Heinz. "Look!" Francis then looked around and saw several Federation suits suddenly exploding at random spots, without a shot from Zeon being fired.  
  
"It must be some kind of invisible mine", said Francis.  
  
"No, really?" said Heinz sarcastically. "Look how many of our people are being slaughtered!" Francis then looked around and saw what Heinz said was true. Not only were several Rebel craft crashed into the mines, but the battleships launched the invisible mines at the MS.  
  
"HEINZ!" yelled Chris on the comm.. "FRANCIS!"  
  
"What?" yelled Heinz.  
  
"The three Gelgoog cannons have been launched and are beginning to aim at Earth!" yelled Chris. "You must hurry!" Francis then leaped onto the controls, but knew that is was too dangerous. Not only were the mines everywhere, but firing upon the nuclear weapons was an instant death. But a little voice in his head told him that billions would die because of him, and that this was his destiny as a Newtype. He then pushed the controls as fast as he could and went straight through space towards the three Gelgoogs. Dozens of mines hit him as he zoomed towards the three Gelgoog cannons, but he kept on moving towards the Gelgoogs. Finally, he cleared the minefield, with his Gundam armor less and so weak that it would fall apart if you threw a rock at it. The three Gelgoogs then fired their nuclear missiles fired towards Earth, and Francis fired his shoulder cannon frantically at the missiles. None of the bullets hit the missiles, at first, but the last few missiles hit one of them and caused the rest to explode. Francis' entire world then became one big red flash, but once the flash was over the three Gelgoogs had their weapons aimed at them.  
  
"To die would be an awfully big adventure", said Francis.  
  
"So be it", said Johnny Ridden, the pilot of one of the Gelgoog cannons. The three then fired at Francis, and he embraced the heat that followed their attack. 


	8. The Age of the Newtypes: Part II

CHAPTER VIII  
  
THE AGE OF NEWTYPES- PART II  
  
"NO!" yelled Heinz. A few seconds after the three nuclear weapons had been miraculously destroyed, the three Gelgoog cannons had their blasters aimed at Francis and fired. Because Francis was already extremely weak from the mines, he was gone like a paper wad in a forest fire. After his friend's destruction, anger boiled inside him. He had dragged Francis into this war. Even though Francis' believes and philosophies were against him becoming a rebel, the he nearly forced Francis to join his side. Then that damned helicopter came, and then his whole mind changed. If he and the rescue crew didn't go to Arcadia base, none of this would've happened. Francis would've probably been in the battle and survived. He would have a family, a loving wife, and continue the Backmeyer name on forever....  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Heinz. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He would destroy those three Gelgoogs, no matter if death were the result. He then made his Gundam zoom at full speed towards the three Gelgoogs, but the Perfect Zeong then flew in front him, preventing him from destroying the Gelgoogs.  
  
"Anyone who wants my boys dead will have to go through me first", yelled Char.  
  
"THEN I WILL DESTROY ALL YOU BITCHES!" yelled Heinz. He then fired several shots at Char, but they chipped a medium-sized piece off his Zeong.  
  
"That little chip was worth more than you and your little dead friend combined, multiplied by a hundred, and then squared", said Char. Heinz screamed and fired several more shots at Char, but he just moved to the side like it was a moving vehicle.  
  
"My grandma would've done more damage in an MS-01 already to this baby than you can do in a century", said Char.  
  
"Well", said Heinz. "At least I'm not a whore like your grandma. Is that why you talk about her so fondly?"  
  
"You're going to pay for that", yelled Char. He then fired several missiles at Heinz, but Heinz spun around three hundred sixty degrees to avoid the missiles. While he was spinning, Char then fired several shots at Heinz with his mega-particle head guns. Heinz was taken surprise by the attack, which ripped through his armor and left holes the size of RB-79 balls. Char continued to fire at Heinz, for he noticed that this attack seemed to do great damage to his enemy. The barrage continued for about a minute, when a Zakrello came out of nowhere and was talking to Char.  
  
"Sovereign Char", said the Zakrello pilot. "The Fat Uncle class Mary Lou has arrived with our latest shipment of cloaked mines".  
  
"Can't you see I'm somewhat busy?" complained Char.  
  
"No", said Heinz. "He can't". He used the short delay to lift his damaged arm and aim at his enemies. With one shot he destroyed the Zakerello and began to fire several shots at Char. He fired at Char with all the fury inside him, and screamed with a battle cry that could be heard for light-years. Even thought he was firing out of anger, one of his shots penetrated one of Char's oil tubes and squirted oil all over Char's Zeong. He was about to fire one more shot, which would've destroyed Char completely, but he looked out his window and saw a red Gelgoog cannon with his weapons faced at him.  
  
"Federation suit", said the Gelgoog Cannon, whose voice unmistakably belonged to Johnny Ridden. "Disarm yourself and step away from the Zeong that is in front of you".  
  
"Come on, Ridden", exclaimed Char. "This one's my kill."  
  
"If you have one more hit you will automatically be destroyed", said Johnny. "Federation suit- disarm yourself!" Heinz didn't think there was much of a choice. Heinz was like Francis when he was facing the three Gelgoogs- he said the wrong word and Ridden killed him. Now, he had a great choice in front of him- destroy Char and die, or surrender and let the Dictator of Zeon live. The two voices in his head plagued his thoughts, but a neutral thought crossed his mind- one that could benefit both sides of the argument and leave the world a better place.  
  
"Ridden", said Heinz through the comm.  
  
"What?" yelled Ridden.  
  
"If you meet the one man that killed Kycilia", asked Heinz, "Would you kill him?"  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Just answer the question!"  
  
"We don't have time for this?" yelled Char.  
  
"Yes", said Ridden. "I would kill him."  
  
"What if I told you Char killed Kycilia?" asked Heinz.  
  
"That's an outrage!" yelled Char.  
  
"No it isn't. Tell me more, Rebel".  
  
"You've heard about Chris Mackenzie? The former pilot of the Gundam Alex who became a dancer who became Gundam pilot again?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You know she escaped from Char?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Quit this nonsense! We're in the middle of a battle for god's sake!"  
  
"She heard Char say something! She heard him say she killed the Zabis!"  
  
"Sovereign Char, is this true?" said Ridden.  
  
"No it is not!" yelled Char. "Who will you believe? This rebel, or the leader that is about to crush the last remaining evil upon this earth?"  
  
"He lies", said Heinz. "He killed the Zabis so he could be sovereign of Zeon. Haven't you seen his deep rivalry with them. You know it's true!" Ridden then aimed his gun at Char, even though his arms were wobbling due to all the emotional stress of those events.  
  
"Is it true?" asked Ridden. "If you don't tell me, I will report to the authorities".  
  
"I am the authorities!" yelled Char.  
  
"What about the Red Police?" asked Ridden. "They were created for just this purpose- to stop traitors in high places."  
  
"They won't come out here", said Char.  
  
"They say their motto is 'No Matter What Conditions, We Will Stop Evil'. I bet those conditions include battle."  
  
"Fine, then", said Char. "I didn't kill them. I ordered someone to kill them. I ordered the attack of Colorado base, which is where they were located. You killed them, Johnny. I just gave that order. You didn't have to follow it. But you did. You chose to follow my order, which resulted in the death of Kycilia. It really is your fault. You can't do anything about it. Now just kill the Feddie and get out of here." Heinz didn't know what Johnny was thinking, but he could tell he was emotionally depressed. You must be shaken down psychologically if you knew you were ordered to kill your true love without knowing it.  
  
"DIE YOU BASTARD!" yelled Johnny.  
  
"If I die, then all of you must die", said Char. Johnny fired at Char several times, and those shots caused the oil to ignite and make the Perfect Zeong explode. The flash was enormous, but once that flash was over several smaller flashed were surrounding them.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Heinz.  
  
"Char must've pushed the self-destruct button for all the mines", yelled Ridden. "It will destroy us all!"  
  
"We must get out of here", said Heinz. He and Ridden then zoomed towards Earth, which was void of any mines. The two 'enemy' suits weaved around all the impending explosions, trying to escape peril and do away with the war. But as they circles around the destruction, a mine hit Ridden in the leg and sent him spiraling into space.  
  
"RIDDEN!" yelled Heinz. He turned around and tried to get Johnny out of the chaos, but exploding mines began to surround him. He looked at every corner of space, and could not find one area void of any mines- he would die within seconds. He then closed his eyes, but felt a rumble and looked out his window and saw black and white.  
  
"Hold on, Baer!" yelled Chris, who was piloting the Perfect Gundam. She had grabbed the Full Armor Gundam, lifted it up, and began to zoom at her highest speed. He then looked at his sensors and they were getting closer, and closer, and closer to Earth.  
  
"Uh, Chris", said Heinz. "I think we're getting too close to Earth".  
  
"I can't stop!" yelled Chris. "HANG ON!" A millisecond after her last communication the Gundam began to rumble and slide, and Heinz flew through ought the Gundam, for his seatbelt had snapped. The Gundam then stopped, and he lazily got out. He dragged his bloody body out of the Gundam and saw that they were at the beach. The beach had been occupied by humanity, but all the people left once they saw the Gundams crash onto the beach. He tried to climb down but he slipped on his own blood and fell to the ground.  
  
"That was one hell of a- HEINZ! YOU'RE HURT!" yelled Chris. She ran over to Heinz and tried to put a towel on him, but he put his arm up and refused the gesture.  
  
"Look at the sky", said Heinz.  
  
"What about it?" asked Chris.  
  
"The sun", said Heinz. "Look at the beautiful sunset." Chris then laid down next to Heinz, and together they both stared at the sunset, which was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Their old life had just left the Earth, and a new one was about to begin. 


	9. Tears of the Mind

CHAPTER IX  
  
TEARS OF THE MIND  
  
Chris Mackenzie was running through out the streets of London, even though it was snowing really hard. It was Christmas Eve, UC 0082. The war between the Rebellion and the Zeon fleet had ended. Zeon was tired of having their leaders killed, so they signed a peace treaty with the Rebels and was in the process of making a new government. Several new names for the government were proposed, but the Galactic Alliance of Humanoid Individuals (GAHI) was the most likely name. GAHI was supposed to be a 'mix' of the Zeonic government and the Federation government, with the Earth Sphere being the main government bodies and the colonies being state- like places. The peace seemed to have worked out, with noting but a few guerilla groups to worry about here and there.  
  
With the Rebellion over and the decline of fighting, all of her friends was happy, except Heinz. He was depressed over the death of his friend, which he still blames for the death of Francis. For a while he blamed Greg for leading the rescue mission, but since Revil ordered it the anger fused in a short while. Chris couldn't deny that she had strong feeling for Heinz, and she knew he found her attractive. She did everything in her power to try to make him feel better. She bought him things, she took him out to dinner, she shined his Gundam for him, but those pangs of happiness seemed temporary. In November, he finally got over Francis' death after his magnificent birthday party, which was one of the most spectacular events he had ever seen. There were fireworks, dancers, and lots of fun activities, and Heinz was back to normal in no time.  
  
Chris and Heinz had gotten together and developed their relationship during the time after his birthday. Not only was there no fighting in the month of November, but also the new government was being developed, the holiday season was about to bloom, and everyone was just happy. Chris and Heinz were going on real dates that were more than excused to make Heinz happy. With their Gundam they traveled around the world and saw sights they wouldn't see until they retired. Life seemed just about perfect for those few months.  
  
Then came the first week of December. A call came from Heinz, saying that the Guerrilla threat was serious and that he would have to go back to duty. That seemed fine enough to him, but then he was called to have testing to see if he was a Newtype or not, so he was forced to go to London for a week or two. Chris didn't seem to mind his long trip, but once he was gone for three weeks, she had to come see him. She then found him standing on the streets with a big brown coat on, waiting for a Taxi to come.  
  
"HEINZ!" yelled Chris.  
  
"CHRIS!" yelled Heinz. She then ran as fast as she could to him and hugged him so hardly that she could break a grizzly bear's spine. "I have been waiting to talk to you for a long time".  
  
"So have I", sighed Chris. She was just so happy to see Heinz again after a week. The warmth of his body heated her up from the horrendous cold outside. It was such a good feeling, and she needed a really good feeling after being apart for three weeks. "Why don't we find a nice little bar and get ourselves some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Chris", said Heinz, "there's something I have to tell you".  
  
"I'll listen to anything you have to tell me", said Chris.  
  
"I took the test for my Newtype abilities", said Heinz.  
  
"And?" exclaimed Chris.  
  
"I'm a Newtype", said Heinz.  
  
"That's great!" yelled Chris. "That means you're the best of the best, right?"  
  
"That's what I thought", said Heinz. "I was relieved and ready to go back home, but they made me stay for several more tests. They made me do several cat scans, x-rays, and only two flight tests. I knew something was fishy, but I didn't find out until four days ago".  
  
"Find out what?" asked Chris.  
  
"That I had a brain tumor", said Heinz. Chris then ceased to hug Heinz and she stepped back a few steps. The news of Heinz's medical condition horrified her. She knew that Heinz could get very sick and possibly die from this disease, and she began to cry before she could event comprehend his words. All she knew that it was bad and that he would leave her soon.  
  
"You can't be serious?" said Chris in a raspy tone.  
  
"I'm telling the straight truth", said Heinz. "It's been in my brain for five years now, and I haven't even noticed it. The doctors want me to go to Sydney, to get special surgery to remove the tumor. I know since it's been in my brain so long that I probably won't survive long. I'm glad you're hear to say goodbye."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Chris. "WE AREN"T SAYING GOODBYE! YOU CAN"T DIE! YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"Hush darling", said Heinz. "Everything will be alright". She then hugged him and he hugged her, and they stayed attached to each other. Her worst fears were becoming true- Heinz would never come back, and he was probably going to die a pain full death. Not only that, but she would have to lead the GAHI forces against the Neo-Zeon guerillas! This was impossible! Her life was falling apart right before her eyes!"  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" said a voiced. The two then broke apart and stared behind them and saw a Taxi driver in his cab. "Are you two coming or not?" "It's just me", said Heinz. He then turned towards Chris, pulled out her hand, put something in it, and got into the cab. She then opened her hand and saw that he gave her his Medal of Honor that he received after the Battle of Twin Monsters (The name for the battle in which he piloted the Full Armor Gundam against the Char and his fleet). She looked up and saw that the cab had already driven away.  
  
"Thus, my life shall go on", thought Chris. "I shall be the leader of all men, and I shall be the next 'Newtype Messiah'. What a ride that will be". She then set the medal in her pocket and stared at the falling snow. She and all the friends that had fallen before her had variated the world in a special way, one that turn the world from its dysfunctional self to a more stable world, one that several species would rival from time and time again. No human has ever accomplished such a feat. Well, no human...  
  
THE END 


End file.
